Dilema Baekhyun
by exoverdose
Summary: Baekhyun serba salah. Pacaran sama Taeyeon salah, nggak pacaran dibilang jones. Sampe akhirnya dia baru sadar perasaanya sendiri sama Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang paling setia. humor gagal. bahasa non baku.


**"Dilema Baekhyun"**

.

_._

_**Cast**__: temukan sendiri di dalamnya_

_**Genre**__: romance, little bit humor_

_**warning**__: bahasa tidak baku. ooc._

_**Summary**__: Baekhyun serba salah. Pacaran sama Taeyeon salah, nggak pacaran dibilang jones. Sampe akhirnya dia baru sadar perasaanya sendiri sama Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang paling setia._

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara heboh berita BaekYeon alias berita baekhyun-taeyeon yang pacaran dan ternyata udah menyebar luas bahkan sampe ke ujung dunia yang paling sempit, hari-hari Baekhyun yang awalnya emang udah buruk sekarang malah makin buruk.

Banyak orang yang gak nyangka dan shock pertama-tamanya. ya secara dari segi tampang aja tampang Baekhyun pas-pasan banget sama kayak isi dompetnya, eh tapi dengan tampangnya yang pas-pasan itu ternyata dia bisa ngedapetin Taeyeon yang cantik mampus itu. Ini Baekhyun yang lagi hoki atau emang si Taeyeon sukanya sama yang tampangnya pas-pasan? Ada yang berdecak kagum, tapi lebih banyak yang menghujat.

Banyak fans dari berbagai kalangan yang nggak terima kalo dia pacaran sama Taeyeon. Fans-nya Taeyeon banyak yang nge-cap dia sebagai brondong parasit, bahkan fans-nya sendiri ngatain dia pengkhianat. Dan bahkan gara-gara dia pacaran, fans-nya exo sampe berkurang sebanyak dua ratus ribu. hm, itu orang semua apa isi dompetnya Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo, temen satu grupnya Baekhyun yang baru denger kabar itu langsung melotot gak percaya. Pas denger ceritanya langsung dari Jongin, dia langsung nangis sesegukan.

Waktu itu ceritanya si Kyungsoo lagi di ruang musik di sekolahnya. Dia lagi sibuk latihan buat pementasan solonya di acara pensi. Biasalah, namanya juga artis ibukota. Tapi pas lagi asik-asiknya latihan tiba-tiba si Jongin langsung main masuk aja ke dalam ruang musik tanpa permisi dengan ekspresi panik di mukanya yang emang dari sononya udah dekil.

"Huhuhuhu Jongin jangan bercanda anjeng!" isak Kyungsoo sambil nabok kepala Jongin, tidak lupa memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Ya elah, gue gak boong Kyung. Malahan tadi ada gue denger-denger ada fans yang bawa telor busuk buat dilemparin rame-rame ke kepala Baekhyun katanya." kata Jongin antusias. Jiwa tukang gosipnya udah mulai keluar.

Dan tangisan Kyungsoo pun semakin kejer. Air matanya makin mengalir deres dan ingusnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Bahunya bergetar-getar sambil terisak-isak di lantai.

Jongin yang ngeliat cuma muter bola matanya males. Terlalu dramatis. Ibaratkan peran menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo itu pasti ratu drama sabun murahan yang suka tayang di tivi lokal yang berepisode sampe beratusan-ratusan, belum lagi dengan season-seasonnya. "Kyung, lo gak usah lebay gitu deh!" ujar Jongin datar.

Jongin narik-narik tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai, bermaksud nyuruh dia buat berdiri. "Ayo diri! Kita samperin si Baekhyun itu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan tetap bersikeras nangis bombay sambil ngesot-ngesot di lantai. "Lo nggak tau perasaan dia, Jong! Sakitnya tuh pasti di sini," kata Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi lebay sambil menunjuk bokongnya.

Jongin ngegaruk palanya yang nggak gatel. Yah gak gatel sih cuma iseng aja.

"Kok sakitnya di pantat? emang dia abis NC-an gitu?" Jongin masang tampang sok polosnya yang bangsat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menyedot ingusnya. "Dia pasti susah sembelit karena stress, gue yakin itu," jawabnya terisak-isak sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo natap Jongin lebay. "Lo tau kan dibalik sikapnya yang pecicilan dan sok humoris itu terdapat jiwa yang sedang memendam kesedihan," kata Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya di dada seolah-olah bisa ngerasain kesedihan Baekhyun.

Jongin muter bola matanya males.

"Tapi," Kyungsoo berhenti nangis. Dia menarik ingusnya dan nunjukin ekspresi serius. "Baekhyun aja yang pacaran sama kak Taeyeon dikatain cumi-cumi apa kabar gue yang pacaran sama bangke kambing?" kata Kyungsoo nunjuk Jongin dengan tampang frustasi sekaligus pasrah.

Jongin natap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. "Apa lo bilang?" bentak si oknum yang ternyata adalah bangke kambing. Dan dalam seketika jari telunjuk Kyungsoo digigit dengan tidak elitnya oleh si bangke kambing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun nggak tau apa yang salah sama dia. Perasaan dia salah mulu di mata semua orang. Dulu aja pas dia single orang-orang ngatain dia jones alias jomblo ngenes. Sekarang giliran dia udah punya pacar dikatain cumi-cumi yang bahasa kasarnya pengkhianat. Ibarat iklan sampe lifebuo*y nih dia pastilah si ibu-ibu yang lagi nangis sambil teriak 'selalu aku yang salah!' dan Baekhyun cuma bisa meratapi hidupnya yang makin hari makin berantakan.

Baekhyun sekarang lagi sendirian di dalem kelas. Nggak ada orang yang mau deket-deket sama dia. Kalo orang lewat pasti ngeliat dia dengan ekspresi jijik dan tidak lupa melontarkan kata-kata yang menyayat hatinya. Belom lagi kalo dia lagi jalan orang-orang langsung ngejauh, paling deket paling tiga meter.

Baekhyun mikir emang dia punya penyakit menular semacam HIV apa sampe-sampe orang-orang ngejauhin dia gitu? padahal setau Baekhyun sih enggak. Eh tapi dia belom cek sih. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu yang penting sekarang, bukan.

"Eh, cumi!" tiba-tiba seorang cowok berbadan kurcaci dan bermata kodok menggebrak mejanya kasar. Belom lagi kata 'cumi' yang mengingatkan dia pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari renungan hidupnya yang kacau balau.

Baekhyun ngelirik Kyungsoo yang matanya bengkak dan idungnya yang merah dan juga Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan kalo diliat-liat berdua-duaan gini mereka jadi keliatan kayak dua anak yang berasal dari kasta yang berbeda. Yang satu putih bersih dan yang satu item dekil. Baekhyun masih mikir kenapa si Kyungsoo bisa suka sama si Jongin. Secara kalo dari tampang, coret. Dari hidung, coret. Dari kulit, coret. Dari ketebalan dompet juga coret.

"Paan?" sahut Baekhyun males. Sebenernya sekarang ini dia lagi males ngobrol sama siapa-siapa. Termasuk dua makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Elo tuh ya!" Kyungsoo nunjuk Baekhyun kasar. "Lo masih gak sadar kesalahan lo itu apa?!" bentak Kyungsoo melotot. Sebenernya Kyungsoo gak bermaksud melotot, tapi yah gimana. bawaan lahir.

Baekhyun berdiri dan bales melotot ke Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Lo mau nyalahin gue juga? Salahin aja gue terus! Emang cuma gue yang paling salah di dunia ini!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Dia capek disalahin mulu kayak gini.

"Ya iyalah semuanya salah lo! Lo tuh harusnya sadar kalo masalah lu yang gak penting itu berdampak buat kita-kita juga! Lo tau kan kalo dua ratus ribu fans kita tuh lenyap gitu aja? Dan emang lo gak kasian apa sama si Suho yang mesti nunggu tujuh tahun baru bisa debut? Elo sih enak baru training tujuh bulan langsung debut! Ngaca dong plis, jangan lo pikir cuma lo doang yang dirugikan di sini!"

Baekhyun makin ngerasa bersalah, tapi emosinya lebih mendominasi. "Eh bajing!" umpat Baekhyun kesel. "Gue juga gak tau kalo bakalan kayak gini kejadiannya!"

"Ya elo harusnya kalo mikir dong kalo mau pacaran tuh diem-diem aja gak usah diumbar-umbar gitu! Sok pamer tau gak, dasar bitch!" umpat Kyungsoo yang nada oktaf bicaranya makin naik.

Jongin udah berusaha narik-narik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum terjadi kekacauan lebih jauh lagi. "Udah dong, gais! Malu tau gak diliatin orang!" Jongin ngeliatin sekitar, dan semakin lama kumpulan orang-orang semakin banyak yang ngintip dari jendela kelas Baekhyun.

Tapi Kyungsoo menghempas tangan Jongin kasar dan masih nantangin Baekhyun. Mereka maen tatap-tatapan dan mengabaikan Jongin. Dan Jongin cuma bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Selalu dia yang terabaikan dan tak dianggap.

"Apa lo bilang? Gue bitch? Lo ngatain gue bitch, slut?" emosi Baekhyun makin naik sampe ke ubun-ubun kepalanya dan aksi jambak-jambakan tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena nggak mau aksi jambak-jambakan itu naik level ke aksi cakar-cakaran, Baekhyun buru-buru kabur jauh-jauh ke taman belakang sekolah.

Suasana di taman belakang sekolah memang sangat sepi. Sesepi hatinya Baekhyun, eh hatinya Baekhyun udah gak sepi lagi deh kan udah ada yang nempatin.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku yang posisinya persis di bawah pohon apel yang nggak pernah berbuah. Katanya sih pohon apel ini gak pernah berbuah karena ada penunggunya. Dan Baekhyun sih nggak percaya sama yang kayak gituan. Paling penunggu yang mereka maksud itu Baekhyun soalnya Baekhyun suka banget duduk-duduk di sini bagaikan seorang penunggu yang selalu menuggu yang tak pasti #eakkk

"Woi nyet!" seseorang nepuk bahu dia keras. Baekhyun ngedongak ke belakang dan ngedapetin Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari ke dia. "Apaan lagi? Lo juga mau ikut-ikutan nyalahin gue juga?" kata Baekhyun sewot.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Weits, sensi banget lu kayak cewek baru datang bulan," sahut Chanyeol santai. Ngeliat Baekhyun yang acak-acakan, Chanyeol ketawa ngakak. "Kenapa tuh rambut lo? Lo habis diperkemeja?" Chanyeol nunjuk rambut Baekhyun yang tak tentu arah.

Baekhyun ngerutin dahinya, bingung. "Diperkemeja?"

"Karena diperkaos sudah terlalu mainstream," dan setelahnya Chanyeol ketawa ngakak karena leluconnya sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun masang tampang datarnya. "gak lucu, nyet," gumamnya kesel.

Chanyeol pelan-pelan menghentikan tawaannya. "weits weits woles dong broh! hidup jangan terlalu dibawa seriuslah," kata Chanyeol ngalungin tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngelepasin tangan Chanyeol dengan susah payah. "Gue lagi gak kepengen bercanda ah," kata Baekhyun males.

Chanyeol langsung natap Baekhyun serius. "Kenapa sih? Cerita dong? Katanya we are one. Apanya yang we are one kalo kayak gini," paksa Chanyeol yang segala harus bawa-bawa motto mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Seberat beban hidupnya.

"Chan, menurut lo gue salah gak sih pacaran sama kak Taeyeon?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sedih.

Senyum lima jari Chanyeol langsung ngilang seketika. "Enggak kok," sahut Chanyeol serius. "Lo sama sekali gak salah," kata Chanyeol nunduk, ngeliatin tanah yang ditumbuhin rerumputan.

"Tapi kenapa semua orang nyalahin gue? Kenapa mereka semua ninggalin gue kayak gini? Bahkan Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikutan nge-bash gue," curhat Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol menguap. "Oh, sedih dong?" sahut Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol dan ngejitak pala Chanyeol kesel. "Gue serius ini, nyet!"

Chanyeol cuma bales nyengir. "Yaudahlah, Baek. Gak usah dipikirin. Namanya juga hidup nggak ada yang bisa nebak. Semakin lo mikirin ya semakin pusinglah pala lu," kata Chanyeol sambil ngetok-ngetok jidat Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk pelan. "Iya sih," gumamnya. "Tapi kan tetep aja gue gak terima dikatain cumi-cumi! Masa tampang gue ganteng begini dibilang cumi-cumi? Ganteng-ganteng cumi-cumi dong?"

Chanyeol natep Baekhyun males. "Coba jelasin ke gue bagian mana dari keseluruhan diri lu yang lu sebut dengan ganteng?" Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya kalo gue gak ganteng, gak mungkin kan kak Taeyeon demen sama gue?" kata Baekhyun ngangkat kerah bajunya bangga.

"Berarti lo tau satu hal kan?" kata Chanyeol nunjukin seringaian ngeledeknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "paan tuh?" sahut Baekhyun berlagak bego.

Cengiran Chanyeol makin lebar. "Kak Taeyeon sukanya sama cowo yang kecewe-cewean. ya contohnya kayak lo gini," Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi ngeledek.

Baekhyun ketawa maksa . "Bisa aja nih bisulnya firaun," katanya sambil nonjok bahu Chanyeol keras.

Chanyeol ngeringis kesakitan. "yeee sianying! niat amat sih mukulnya," Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap bahunya.

Baekhyun ketawa ngakak sambil ikut-ikutan ngsusapin bahu Chanyeol yang barusan dia tonjok."Eh Chan!" panggil Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hnggg?" sahut Chanyeol males. Baekhyun mah bisa aja sih kalo mau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi untung sih sekarang dia udah nggak begitu galau.

Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol. "Mau gue kasih tips-tips mengikat hati bias gak? Dijamin 90% manjur! Siapa tau gitu kan lo bisa ngerebut si Kai item dari Kyungsoo. Kan katanya lu ngefans banget tuh sama si Kai," kata Baekhyun tetep nyengir sambil naik-turunin alisnya.

Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun lama sebelum akhirnya ngejawab. "Dan kayaknya 10%nya itu buat gue deh."

Baekhyun ngerutin dahinya. "Lah kok gitu? enggaklah, Chan!" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Gue jamin bakal berhasil. Karena lo," Baekhyun nunjuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan. "tau langsung dari pakarnya," lanjut Baekhyun nepuk dadanya bangga.

Chanyeol masih natap Baekhyun serius. "Percaya deh sama gue kalo itu gak bakal berhasil," Chanyeol masih ngotot sama pendapatnya.

Baekhyun manyun, tersinggung karena Chanyeol seakan-akan gak percaya sama dia. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah seakan bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. "Karena," Chanyeol sengaja ngasih jeda biar terkesan dramatis. "bias gue itu udah punya pacar," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diem kemudian dia ketawa denger jawaban Chanyeol. "Tenang aja, Chan! Si Kai pasti bisa lo rebut dari Kyungsoo yang galaknya amit-amit tujuh turunan itu."

Chanyeol menyerngit jijik denger perkataan Baekhyun. "Idih! Maksud lo gue naksir Kai gitu? amit-amit jabang bangkok dah!" Chanyeol masang tampang pura-pura kepengen muntah.

"Eh?" Baekhyun ngegaruk palanya yang gak gatel. "Bias lo bukan si Kai ya? Terus siapa dong" tanyanya bingung.

"Bias gue itu," Chanyeol natap Baekhyun dalem-dalem. "Byun Baekhyun."

Dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah jadi hening. Pohon apel tanpa buah masih melekat pada tempatnya. Bangku panjang yang mereka dudukin masih tetep di tempat. Hanya otak Baekhyun yang entah ada dimana sampe-sampe si Baekhyun gak bisa mikir.

"Gue?" tanya Baekhyun lirih sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia masih gak percaya sama apa yang baru aja didengarnya. Dia langsung nyengir lebar dan berniat nonjok bahu Chanyeol, "Ah becanda mulu sih lu nyet!"

Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun sebelum kena bahunya. Mimik wajahnya berubah jadi serius. "Gue serius, Baek! Itulah alasannya kenapa gue nyuruh lo manggil gue Chan dan gue manggil lo Baek. Karena kalo kedua kata itu digabung berarti 'ChanBaek'. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol kemudian senyum tulus ke Baekhyun.

Chanyeol naro tangan Baekhyun yang ditariknya tadi ke dadanya. "Apa lo gak denger? Apa lo gak bisa denger detak jantung gue yang berantakan setiap kali gue dideket lo?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Dia bisa ngerasain detak jantung Chanyeol yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ini ngasih reaksi aneh pada tubuh Baekhyun, rasanya kayak pertama kali dia ngerasain alkohol. Di satu sisi dia tau itu pahit, tapi di sisi lain dia semakin kecanduan.

"Elo bias gue, Baek!" kata Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Dan gue janji bakal jadi fans lu yang paling setia. Bahkan kalo semua fans lu di dunia ini ninggalin elu atau bahkan kalo semua orang ngatain lu pengkhianat, gue bakal selalu memihak sama lu. Gak peduli lu mau pacaran sama kak Taeyeon kek, sama Hyuna kek, atau bahkan sama Kim Tae Hee sekali pun gue pasti selalu ngedukung lu," kata Chanyeol panjang-lebar.

Baekhyun yakin kalo di masa lalunya, Chanyeol pasti seorang raja gombal yang punya banyak simpenan dimana-mana bak cassanova. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun pikir pasti nggak masalah kali dia jadi salah satu simpenan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meluk Chanyeol erat-erat. "Mulai hari ini gue menobatkan elo sebagai fans istimewa gue."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh kan. Baekhyun selalu yakin kalo kebahagiaan itu cuma sementara aja di dalam kehidupannya. Emang sih Chanyeol sekarang ada di sampingnya. Tapi bukan berarti dengan adanya si Happy Virus yang selalu menebarkan happiness delight di sampingnya bakal membuat hidupnya selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Setiap dia lewat di lorong sekolah, pasti selalu ada yang ngeliat dia gak suka. Bahkan ada yang frontal buat nyuruh dia mati aja karena dia cuma bisa jadi parasit buat Taeyeon. Belom lagi pas nyampe kelas, temen-temennya neriakin dia 'pengkhianat! pangkhianat!' dan Baekhyun bener-bener pengen mati beneran aja rasanya.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kelas Baekhyun, karena tadi Baekhyun minta dianterin sampe kelasnya. Chanyeol menatap berang ke temen-temen sekelasnya Baekhyun. Dia maju ke depan kelas Baekhyun sambil membawa oknum BBH bersamanya ke depan meja guru.

"Eh! Lo semua denger ya!" teriaknya keras sambil menggebrak meja. Sontak semua orang berhenti teriak 'pengkhianat' dan hening seketika. "Lo semua tau kan kalo oknum ini," dia nunjuk Baekhyun yang malah sembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "sama sekali gak bersalah!"

Semua anak-anak di kelas cuma bisa diem tanpa berniat ngejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Serem aja gitu ngeliat Chanyeol yang tumben-tumbennya galak banget. "Baekhyun sama sekali gak salah tapi lo semua ngebuat seakan-akan dia itu penjahat yang paling jahat sedunia! Lo semua ngebenci dia gara-gara hal sepele? cuma gara-gara dia pacaran sama kak Taeyeon? emang dangkal ya otak lu semua!" Chanyeol teriak-teriak penuh emosi sambil melototin mereka satu-satu.

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol terharu. "Walaupun otaknya Baekhyun cuma setengah, nilai pelajarannya pas-pasan sama kayak tampangnya, dan kalo ngomong isinya kebon binatang semua," Baekhyun nabok pala Chanyeol dan rasa harunya pun hilang dalam sekejap. "Ya nggak perlu sejujur itu kali nyet!" kata Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol kesel.

Chanyeol nyengir bego sambil ngusap-ngusapin kepalanya. "Yah, maksud gue kenapa sih emangnya kalo Baekhyun pacaran? Nggak masalah kan? Namanya juga anak remaja. Ngerasain cinta monyet," Chanyeol melotot ke arah Baekhyun pas nyebut kata monyet, "gapapa kan?"

Semuanya langsung berbisik-bisik sambil ngeliatin mereka berdua. Ada yang berusaha menilai, ada yang menggaguk-angguk setuju, ada juga yang tepuk tangan ngerasa kagum sama omongan Chanyeol barusan.

Baekhyun merasa lega dan ada sesuatu dalam otaknya yang menguap pas Chanyeol nyengir lebar ke arah dia.

Baekhyun pun segera duduk di kursinya sedangkan Chanyeol balik ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Eh, Baekhyun!" seorang cewek berambut panjang bernama Sulli yang duduk disebrang kursinya nyolek dia pelan.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping. "Hmm?" jawabnya sedikit ragu-ragu. Soalnya dia takut kalo cewek ini bakal nge-judge dia.

Sulli mengulurkan plastik berisi kue pada Baekhyun. "Ini! Gue ada bolu kukus, lu mau gak?" tawar Sulli sambil senyum.

Baekhyun nyengir malu-malu sambil nerima sodoran Sulli. "hehehe tau aja nih lagi laper," kata Baekhyun sambil cengengesan dan langsung melahap bolu kukus pemberian Sulli itu.

"Ya taulah. Tampang-tampang kayak lu mah bisa ditebak," jawab Sulli ngeliat Baekhyun dengan tatapan ngeldek karena Baekhyun makannya mulai belepotan. "Eh, Baek. Gue minta maaf ya kalo gue udah ikut-ikutan ngatain elu pengkhianat," kata Sulli dengan tampang rasa bersalahnya. "Sebenernya gue juga kesel kalo lu pacaran sama kak Taeyeon. Tapi gue ngerti kok rasanya pacaran sama idola. Lu pasti seneng banget kan."

Baekhyun nelen makanannya dengan susah payah. "Iya gapapa kok, Sul. Gue tau di luar sana juga banyak yang kesel kayak lo. Tapi makasih ya lo udah mau ngertiin gue," jawab Baekhyun sambil bales senyum.

Sulli ngangguk-ngangguk. "Eh, tapi tadi Chanyeol keren banget! Dia kayak superhero gitu pake ngebelain lu segala. Trus kata-katanya itu loh tumben banget kok bener," seru Sulli antusias.

Baekhyun ngelirik Sulli. "Jangan bilang lo suka sama Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada gak terima, natap Sulli tajam.

Sulli cuma nyengir lebar. "hihihihi," sahutnya malu-malu sambil nutupin mulutnya pake tangan.

Baekhyun natap Sulli males. "Najis gak usah sok kayak gitu deh lu," katanya sewot.

Sulli ngelirik Baekhyun tajam. "Ya elah suka-suka gue napa. Eh tapi serius tadi dia keren banget pas di depan kelas." kata Sulli gemes sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun nopang dagunya dan ikut-ikutan senyum-senyum sendiri. "iya sih," katanya seneng. "Gue juga suka banget pas dia ngebelain gue tadi. Dia juga bilang kalo dia bakal selalu ada di sisi gue bahkan kalo semua orang bakal ninggalin gue. Gak tau kenapa ya setiap kali dia senyum lima jari ke gue, di sini tuh rasanya kayak berbunga-bunga gitu tinggal di siram aja bikin kebon bunga deh," kata Baekhyun panjang-lebar sambil megang dadanya yang dag dig dug parah. "Sumpah ya gue sering ngerasa kalo akhir-akhir ini dia tuh ganteng banget. Hati gue rasanya mau lompat aja dari tempatnya tau gak," lanjut Baekhyun masih sibuk ngebayangin muka Chanyeol.

Sulli yang di sampingnya menguap lebar-lebar dan nnatep dia males. "Mamah dedeh curhat dong!" seru Sulli bermaksud nyindir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngelirik Sulli tajam dan plastik bekas bolu kukus di tangan Baekhyun pun berpindah tempat ke mukanya Sulli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti itulah. Kisah cinta Baekhyun memang tidak mudah. Walaupun banyak tantangan yang menghalangi, bahkan kalo seandainya badai topan sekalipun menghadang Baekhyun masih aja betah pacaran sama Taeyeon.

Tapi kisah cinta Baekhyun sangatlah aneh. Taeyeon lebih banyak berkorban buat Baekhyun. Baekhyun suka banget minta yang aneh-aneh ke Taeyeon. Contohnya aja Taeyeon rela jemput Baekhyun jam dua pagi kalo Baekhyun minta. Taeyeon iya-iya aja kalo Baekhyun maunya pacaran di dalem mobil aja gak usah kemana-mana. Bahkan Taeyeon juga rela bangun seribu candi buat Baekhyun. eh yang terakhir enggak deh.

Tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun ngerasa kalo semuanya salah. Taeyeon itu biasnya dia. Dan Baekhyun pikir seorang idola haruslah tetep jadi idola. Ibaratkan mimpi, biarlah semuanya tetep jadi mimpi dan gak bisa jadi kenyataan. Karena kalo jadi kenyataan, bukan mimpi namanya.

"Baek, lo sama kak Taeyeon sama Chanyeol threesome ya?" tanya Kyungsoo di suatu siang. Waktu itu Kyungsoo lagi gak ada kerjaan, jadi dia ngobrol dikitlah sama Baekhyun itung-itung memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka. Sebenernya Kyungsoo kan gak bermaksud ngejude Baekhyun waktu itu cuma kebawa emosi aja.

Baekhyun melotot denger pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang nonmainstream itu. "Najis kagaklah anjes lu pikir gue paan nyet!" bales Baekhyun mulai mengabsen seluruh isi kebon binatang.

"Abis kalo gue liat-liat lo sama kak Taeyeon saling suka. Tapi, lo sama Chanyeol juga daling suka," jelas Kyungsoo memberitahu analisisnya sejelas-jelasnya. "Tapi kalo threesome sekalipun gue yakin lo tetep jadi bottomnya," kata Kyungsoo dengan tampang watadosnya.

Dan asli, Baekhyun rasanya pemgen jambakin rambut Kyungsoo sampe botak. Cuma ya dia tahan aja. "Maksud lu paan nyet?!"bentak Baekhyun gak nyantai.

"Jelas kan?" kata Kyungsoo sambil angkat bahu. "Secara praktik, kak Taeyeon lebih gentle daripada lo. Dia yang anter-jemput, dia yang nyetirin mobil, dan dia yang minta maaf ke fans. Sementara lo?" Kyungspo ngeliat Baekhyun dengan tatapan ngeremehin. "Cuma bisa sembunyi di belakang kak Taeyeon dan Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo dramatis.

Dan begitulah Kyungsoo. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalo omongannya nggak pedes.

Baekhyun ngerasa kalo dia baru aja ditampar keras-keras. Dia natep shock Kyungsoo.

"Nyet, nggak bisa lebih dalem lagi ya?" kata Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas berat.

Kyungsoo cuma ngangkat bahu. "emang gitu kan kenyataannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah. Kemudian dia ngelirik Kyungsoo seakan baru inget sesuatu.

"Trus apa hubungannya sama Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kyungsoo bales ngelirik Baekhyun, ekspresinya sama bingungnya sama Baekhyun. "Loh, gue kira lo suka sama Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor sekolah, Baekhyun terus-terusan inget kata-kata Kyungsoo. Bukan yang tentang Taeyeon, tapi yang tentang Chanyeol.

Plis emang dia pernah bilang ke orang-orang ya kalo dia suka sama Chanyeol? Dan emang di mukanya dia ada tulisan 'liat deh nyet gue suka sama Chanyeol'? perasaan Baekhyun sih enggak. Tapi yaudahlah bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Dia emang suka sama Chanyeol sih, tapi suka dalam artian sebagai sahabat gitu kayak '_when i have a bestfriend like a something i don't need anybody else'_.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah lapangan. Di sana dia ngeliat Chanyeol lagi main basket sama temen-temennya. Dan anehnya setiap kali dia ngeliat Chanyeol, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi slow motion dan backgroundnya Chanyeol jadi semacam bunga-bunga gitu. Parahnya lagi di otaknya Baekhyun lagi muter lagi-lagu cinta yang sering dia puter.

Baekhyun duduk si bangku deket koridor sambil asik ngeliatin Chanyeol yang keringetan sexy-sexy gitu.

Baekhyun termenung sejenak. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke tanah. Mungkin bener kata Kyungsoo. Dia emang threesome. Bukan tubuhnya yang threesome, tapi perasaannya. Ibaratnya hati cuma muat satu orang, tapi hati Baekhyun dimuat-muatin jadi dua orang.

Baekhyun sendiri nggak ngerti. Dan sepertinya gak akan ngerti.

"Baekhyun," seorang cewe cantik manggil dia dengan suara lembut. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang mulai ngawur.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tersenyum pas ngeliat Taeyeon berdiri di sampingnya. Taeyeon langsung ngambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun pas Baekhyun senyum ke dia. "Lagi ngapain nih sendirian?" tanya Taeyeon sok basa-basi.

"Ehehehe ini nih kak lagi ngeliatin semut rangrang lagi baris," jawab Baekhyun sambil cengengesan lebar.

Taeyeon ketawa pelan. Tangannya nutupin mulut gitu biar keliatan anggun. "Bisa aja bercandanya," sahutnya nepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Oh iya aku bawa oreo nih kesukaan kamu. Mau gak?" kata Taeyeon sambil nyodorin kotak tupperware berisi oreo bejibun.

"Ehehehehe gak usah repot-repotlah, kak," kata Baekhyun masih tetep cengengesan. Yah walaupun mulutnya ngomong begitu, tapi tetep aja tangannya nerima sodoran Taeyeon dengan gerakan cepat.

Taeyeon cuma menghela nafas berat. "Kebiasaan deh kamu," gumam Taeyeon sambil ketawa kecil.

Baekhyun cuma bales dengan cengengesan idiotnya sanbil menikmati oreo kesukaannya. Taeyeon emang tau aja sih kesukaannya. Eh tapi emang Baekhyun suka semua makanan sih, apa aja dia juga gak nolak kalo dikasih gratis.

"Baek, sebenernya ada yang pengen aku ngomongin," kata Taeyeon dengan nada bicara yang serius.

Nah ini nih yang gak Baekhyun suka nih. Kayaknya pembicaraan ini bakal serius banget dan dia udah nggak lagi cengengesan melainkan ngeliatin Taeyeon serius. Sebenernya Baekhyun gak suka yang serius-serius secara dia kan orangnya santai-santai aja seakan hidup hanya bercandaan semata.

"Ya udah, kak. Kalo mau ngomong ya ngomong aja. Ini sekarang kita lagi ngomong kan," sahut Baekhyun masih sibuk ngunyah oreonya.

Taeyeon cuma diem. Dia ngeliat lurus ke bawah, kemudian dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku kepengen kita putus," kata Taeyeon sambil nutup matanya. Dari cara ngomongnya, sepertinya dia berat untuk mengatakannya.

Dan Baekhyun pun langsung keselek oreo. "uhuk! uhuk!," Baekhyun mukulin dadanya. yaiyalah dadanya masa dada Taeyeon gue gimana sih.

"Serius, kak?" teriaknya gak nyantai. Matanya melotot dan tampangnya shock.

Taeyeon dengan gerakan lambat-lambat mengangguk dengan berat. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan ekspresinya sedih banget. "Aku udah mikirin ini mateng-mateng, Baek. Dan aku rasa ini emang pilihan terbaik," kata Taeyeon bijak. "Kita gak mungkin bisa ngejalanin lebih jauh lagi. Kita gak mungkin ngelanjutin hubungan kita sementara di luar sana banyak yang patah hati hanya karena status kita ini. Dan percayalah kalo emang kita jodoh, kita pasti bakal bersatu lagi," kata Taeyeon panjang-lebar dan kemudian senyum tulus ke Baekhyun. Dia mencoba tegar walau sebenernya dia sedih pas ngomong kayak gitu.

Baekhyun tertegun, dan kemudian dia ikut senyum. Inilah alasannya kenapa dia suka banget sama Taeyeon. Karena Taeyeon lebih dewasa daripada dia, Taeyeon lebih bisa mengambil keputusan nggak kayak Baekhyun yang masih labil. Taeyeon juga gak pernah nunjukin sisi lemahnya di depan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sadar, Taeyeon gak pantes pacaran sama orang kayak dia.

"Iya, kak. Aku juga sering mikir sih. Aku kasian sama kakak kalo misalkan kita nikah nanti," kata Baekhyun setelah sibuk saling senyum-senyuman tadi.

Taeyeon ngerutin dahinya bingung. "Loh kenapa? Bukannya nanti kalo nikah anak kita bisa jadi penyanyi cilik go internasional?"

Baekhyun kembali cengengesan. "Bisa jadi sih. Tapi bukan itu maksudku," kata Baekhyun. "Kan kalo kita nikah nanti, marga kamu berubah jadi Byun. Jadinya nama kamu Byuntae dong? Kan gak enak kalo didenger," lanjut Baekhyun masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Taeyeon diem. Tapi mata sebelah kanannya udah berkedut, menandakan dia lagi marah.

Kotak tupperware di tangan Baekhyun berhasil direbut sama Taeyeon dan gak beberapa setelahnya mendarat mulus tepat di muka Baekhyun masih tetep cengengesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun udah nyari Chanyeol kemana-mana, ke kelasnya, ke kantin, ke perpustakaan juga udah dicari walaupun Baekhyun yakin sih Chanyeol gak mungkin ke perpustakaan. Tapi ya gimana namanya juga usaha kan siapa tau aja ada. Sampe akhirnya dia nyari ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat nongkrong biasanya mereka berdua. Dan ternyata bener dugaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jalan ngedeketin Chanyeol. Diliat dari jauh, Chanyeol sih kayaknya sibuk banget. Dia lagi nyoret-nyoret di bukunya dengan kacamata tebelnya.

"Nyet, sibuk banget kayaknya," sapa Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil ngeliatin buku tulis Chanyeol yang penuh coret-coretan.

"Yelah ini lagi anak anjing pake ganggu-ganggu," kata Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun sebentar sebelum berkutat kembali dengan bukunya.

"Ya udah sih. Nanya doang kali nyet," sahut Baekhyun kesel. Dia udah nyariin Chanyeol kemana-mana, eh pas ketemu malah dijutekin.

"Bukannya apa-apa ya Baek tapi ini peer mtk gue belom kelar. Gue heran kenapa rumus trigonometri segala ada turunannya sih emang mau bikin pohon keluarga apa," Chanyeol mulai ngedumel gak jelas.

Baekhyun ngakak ngeliat Chanyeol yang kerepotan kayak gini. "Ya elah nyet itu kan cuman peer serius amat sih perasaan ngerjainnya," kata Baekhyun dengan nada ngejek.

Chanyeol berdecak males. "Ya emang gue kayak elu peer aja kagak pernah ngerjain. Di sekolah kerjaannya kalo gak tidur, gangguin orang, ya mintain bekel orang," kata Chanyeol nyebutin aib Baekhyun satu-satu kesel.

Baekhyun cuma nyengir. "Ehehehe tau aja," bales Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menerawang jauh ke langit. "Suatu saat nanti kalo udah jadi professor, gue pengen bikin balon udara yang bisa terbang ke galaksi biar gue bisa jemput Kris balik lagi ke bumi," gumam Chanyeol ngasal.

Baekhyun makin ngakak dan nonjok bahu Chanyeol pelan. "ahahaha kalo mengkhayal jangan jauh-jauh ngapa nanti nyasar aja baru tau rasa. Udahlah realistis dikitlah jadi orang," kata Baekhyun santai sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi serius. Dan jujur Baekhyun mulai males dah. Kenapa hari ini semua orang tiba-tiba jadi serius. Dan dari roman-romannya sih ini pasti bakal serius daripada debat capres yang biasa ditonton di tivi.

"Kenapa gue harus realistis?" tanya Chanyeol datar. "Kalo ternyata di dunia yang realisitis sekalipun gue gak bisa milikin orang yang gue suka," lanjut Chanyeol natep buku tulisnya.

Baekhyun narik dagu Chanyeol menghadap dia. Dia bisa liat tatapan sedih di balik kacamata Chanyeol yang tebel. "Maksud lo, gue?" tanya Baekhyun frontal.

Chanyeol agak sedikit kaget sama kefrontalan Baekhyun, tapi dia cuma ngangguk pelan.

Baekhyun ketawa lebar, dan itu bikin Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Gue," Baekhyun nunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Udah putus," lanjut Baekhyun sambil bikin tanda silang pake tangannya.

Chanyeol diem sebentar, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun barusan. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya makin mengembang. "Serius?" dan dari sekian banyak kata, cuma kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Senyumannya masih setia terlukis di wajahnya. Chanyeol ikut-,ikutan senyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Jadi lo tau kan artinya ini?" kata Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Chanyeol cuma diem, nggak ngejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Itu artinya cerita BaekYeon udah berakhir dan mari kita buat cerita Baekyeol," kata Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol ketawa pelan kemudian ngacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun gemes. "Kita bakal buat cerita Chanbaek, karena tampang lo sama sekali nggak seme-semenya," kata Chanyeol sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Baekhyun gak sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. jika ada kesamaan nama, harap maklum. jika cerita tidak sesuai kenyataan, yasudahlah apa boleh buat.

terima bash, kritik, dan saran.

salam dua belas jari! walaupun yang one lagi sibuk syuting, yang penting we are tetep one! exo saranghaja!


End file.
